


Whatever You Want

by Risingwood



Series: Drabble Requests [3]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Something similar to Entry 72 goes down, but Tim gets the worst of it and instead of just being disoriented, Jay winds up spending a couple awkward days with the 'Masky' personality, who has decided Jay doesn't require punching, but doesn't do much besides stare at him and comply with basic requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Want

The first day feels very awkward. Tim (Masky? Jay’s not sure what to call him, especially since he was missing the mask) just kind of sits there on the bed, watching Jay. It wouldn’t be as bad if it wasn’t for the fact that the bed is so close to the desk, where Jay spends all of his time.

He’s trying to focus on the latest “totheark” video, but he’s having a really hard time. Tim is staring at him. Jay hates it. So he stares back.

“What do you want?” he asks, slightly annoyed. The only reply he gets is more staring. Jay sighs, rubbing his temples. “Look, you’ve done nothing but watch me for…” he trails off to glance at the time on the computer. “For five hours straight.”

Still no response.

“Whatever.” Jay rolls his eyes and tries once again to focus on the video. Hours pass as he scribbled down note after note, tossing crumpled papers into the trash. He looks at the clock. It’s three in the morning. Another late night, he supposes. As he tries to rewatch the video for the millionth time, his eyes start drooping, and before he knows it, his head’s on the deck and he’s losing consciousness.

When Jay’s eyes flutter open, it’s bright. Daytime. He sits up, before noticing that he’s not in his desk anymore. He’s in bed, grey and yellow-stained motel sheets covering his almost-naked body.

He immediately pulls the covers over him more as he realizes just how little he’s wearing. Why is he only in his underwear? He can’t remember anything.

Movement in the corner of his eye alerts him to a figure sitting on the floor, at the other side of the room.

“Oh, Tim. Uh, hey, you back yet?” He hopes so. But he gets no recognition that his question was even understood. That’s a no. Jay sighs and pushes the covers back, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. “And I guess you were the one that stripped me and put me into bed,” he mumbles before stretching his arms above his head.

“Man, I could really go for some aspirin right about now.”

And just like that, Tim is there, holding a white bottle out to him. Jay blinks, but takes the bottle.

“Huh. Alright.” He feels slightly self conscious as Tim watches him dry-swallow two of the tablets inside. “You know, this would be easier if you wore your mask. It’s weird that you’re not wearing it.” He suddenly wonders something, and wants to test it.

“I need water.” He states simply. Not missing a beat, Tim promptly goes to the bathroom to fill up a glass. He comes back with it, handing it to Jay.

“So, you do whatever I want, huh? Interesting.” Jay grins.

The next day and half feel significantly less awkward than the first day did. As much as he hates to admit it, Jay actually kind of enjoys having Tim do whatever he says. It makes for some interesting videos, of which he can’t wait to show to Tim whenever he wakes up from this.

But life isn’t all fun and games, as Jay knows oh so well. So on the fourth day he spends almost the entire day scouring the internet for anything that could help him solve the “totheark” code. It’s boring, but he has to do it. And of course, Tim is right there, staring at him again.

It gets late, as it always does, and Jay feels sleep tugging at his face. He yawns and shuts his laptop. As he saunters to the bed, he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it to the side. Jay slides into bed and falls asleep immediately.

Jay wakes up to warmth all around him. He moves his hands up to feel whatever is laying on his chest. His eyes shoot open. Tim is the warmth he felt. He doesn’t dare speak yet, opting to watch the rise and fall of the other man’s chest next to him. It feels nice, being like this again. It’s been days without Tim’s touch, and he’s missed it. He doesn’t want to ruin the moment, he just wants to draw it out as long as possible.

He lays there, studying Tim’s handsome features, until Tim’s eyes crack open. Tim smiles, and Jay feels a fluttering in his chest that he hasn’t felt for a long time.

“You’re back.” he says, turning his body to face Tim’s.

“I am.” Tim responds, leaning forward to press a small kiss to Jay’s forehead. Jay grins so large his face starts to hurt, and he eagerly wraps his arms around TIm.

They stay like that, wrapped in each other’s arms, kissing and laughing until lunchtime.


End file.
